Friends
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: It was now a well known fact that Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth were good friends.


**Just a little one shot things I thought of.**

It was now a well known fact that Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth were good friends. It had started after the baseball match when Chad, along with the other wildcats, had worked at Lava Springs for the summer. So it was no surprise to Chad's mother when he walked into the kitchen one Thursday morning and asked if he could go and stay at Ryan's place for the weekend to keep him company because his parents were out of town and Sharpay was not going to be there either. Mrs Danforth had no problems with him keeping a friend company and so she said yes. When Chad arrived at school he told Ryan, who was over the moon but kept his excitement to a minimum. Everything was fine, it was great. Chad couldn't be happier, nor could Ryan. So neither of them were too sure what happened by Friday. Chad was pretty sure it had started when Ryan had walked into the gym and asked to see him for a moment. A few of the guys on the team had made some jokes but Chad had brushed them off, Ryan however, obviously hadn't. From there they had begun to pick at each other and by Friday afternoon Ryan wouldn't speak a word to Chad and Chad only had harsh words to say to Ryan.

The bell rang signalling the end of the school day, the start of the weekend. Chad went home to pack his bag for the weekend and suddenly felt like it was a bad idea going. It didn't take long for him to change his mind after thinking about Ryan all alone in that big house. He really wished that he had his own car, it would make it so much easier. After a brief argument with his parents about getting his own car his mother drive him over to the_ Evan's Mansion _as Chad liked to call it. After a quick kiss on the cheek and the 'don't be silly, be careful," rambled from his mother Chad jumped from the car and walked up to the front door. He knocked then rang the bell and was soon greeted by the butler. Chad told him that he could find his way to Ryan's room. The first time he walked into the house he stood there with his mouth open, everything was so lavish. He walked up the flight of stairs and to the bedroom down the end of the hallway which he knew was Ryan's. He quietly opened the door and saw Ryan sitting at the dark oak desk in the corner of the ridiculously oversized room. His shoulders were slumped over and his head was in his hands, every so often his body would shudder as he took a big breath and Chad knew that he was crying. He silently put his bag on the floor and walked over. He put his arms around Ryan's shoulders. Ryan gasped at the contact but didn't look up.

"Don't cry," Chad whispered in his ear. Ryan slowly lifted his head and stood up. He turned to Chad with a tear stained face. "Look at you..." Chad playfully ruffled Ryan's hair.

"I don't wanna fight," Ryan said, wiping a hand over his face.

"Me either," Chad said then pulled Ryan close and kissed him. Ryan wrapped his arms around Chad's neck, trying to pull him closer even though they were as close as they could get, at least for the moment anyway. Still locked in the passionate kiss Chad blindly guided Ryan back to the bed and pushed him down. Only for the need of air did they pull apart.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said, brushing a hand along Chad's arm.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to say those things," Chad apologised. Ryan reached up and pulled Chad back into another kiss, telling him through the contact that he forgave him. They had been making out for some time and when they finally stopped and looked around it had gotten dark outside.

"Have you eaten?" Ryan asked. Chad shook his head. With a grin Ryan jumped up and dragged Chad to the kitchen where he pulled out a variety of foods and piled them into a picnic basket then dragged him back to the bedroom, along with the picnic basket. They sat on the floor of Ryan's bedroom and had their 'picnic'. After some time Chad looked over at Ryan and smiled. Ryan wiped around his mouth, thinking he must of had something there but Chad kept staring.

"What?" he asked.

"You are just so...So..." Chad didn't know what to say. How could he tell Ryan how beautiful he was, how much happiness he had brought him, how he made him go all funny inside when he brushed his arm at school. He stood up and held out a hand for Ryan. Ryan took Chad's hand and followed him to the bed. After a tender kiss Chad pushed Ryan onto the bed and began an elaborate make out session. When they came up for air Ryan quickly got up and flicked the lights off and opened the curtains. Moonlight spilled into the room, casting its soft glow onto the two boys. Then Ryan crawled back onto the bed and kissed Chad's lips before gingerly playing with the hem of the green shirt that Chad was wearing. Chad let a smile creep onto his face before placing his hands over Ryan's and prompting him to left his shirt off. Chad lifted his arms so Ryan could completely take the shirt from his body. Ryan seemed unsure with each movement and Chad knew that he was nervous, heck, so was he, but it seemed Ryan needed reassurance so he took the lead, though he hardly knew what he was doing. He reach out and began unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and soon it too was discarded, then their trousers. Chad relished the sight in front of him. Ryan sitting on his heels in just his boxer briefs. He pushed Ryan so he was lying down the lay down next to him and kissed him again. He trailed his fingers along his fair jaw, down his throat, across one nipple, then the next, tracing patterns as he got lower and lower until he stopped. Still in a passionate kiss he slipped his fingers under the elastic of Ryan's boxer briefs. Ryan gasped through the kiss as he felt Chad's fingers slowly getting lower...lower...lower...He pulled away from the kiss and sat up. Chad pulled his hand from Ryan's boxer briefs and sat up as well. He kissed Ryan's neck and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I want to...I just..." Ryan started but Chad put his fingers on his lips and kissed his cheek. Then he lay back down and seconds later Ryan joined him. Propping himself up on one elbow he looked into Ryan's blue eyes and trailed his fingers down his body. This time when he slipped his hand inside the boxer briefs he went a little quicker in making his way down and then...There was pure bliss on Ryan's face.


End file.
